


Papi Anatole

by longkissgnite



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: God they’re so in love, M/M, hélène is a bit of a brat but it’s okay, like we stan them, these boys love each other, vore UwU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longkissgnite/pseuds/longkissgnite
Summary: Oh it’s just these boys being in love !





	Papi Anatole

Anatole and Dolokhov had a trying relationship, but there where simple pleasures in it. The two often found joy in devouring the other, and sitting with them for hours. Tonight it was Anatole’s turn to take Dolokhov, and he was giddy with gaiety. He was so excited to take in his good friend, his beard always felt so nice.  
Anatole heard a knock, and he went to go open it, grinning immediately when he was his friend. He welcomed him in, smiling like a fool. They had done this so many times, there was a routine now.  
Dolokhov was needy tonight, he whispered to Anatole: “slurp me papi,” and suddenly Anatole lost all control of himself.  
He unhinged his jaw, taking in his friend slowly, loving the feeling of Dolokhov slowly entering him.  
When he was fully digested, Anatole sat on the loveseat he had there and patted his big tummy. “Papi loves you,” He whispers before laughing, as he felt Dolokhov beard press against him.  
Ten minutes later, Helénè came in, glaring at her brother.  
“Where is Dolokhov?” She demanded, her voice full of horror as she took in the scene.  
“He’s happy.” Anatole said with a sinister smile and laugh, feeling Dolokhov jiggle inside of him.  
“You’re a monster.” Helénè declares, and the woman who only had six toes left unevenly stomped off, leaving her brother to his fun.


End file.
